To Sweden, With Love
by Klandestinee
Summary: Vivian and Sasha have been the best of friends despite being total opposites. Once the young and newly graduated Vivian moves to Sweden, her friend decides she will not have any of that and goes with her. Personalities clash and tragedy hits, causing the Ystad police station to investigate. Magnus/OC Rated M for scary situations and Magnus love.
1. Chapter 1

My immature desire to runaway had been somewhat halted by my tall, sex-crazed, devil of a friend, Sasha. Yes, she was just a step on the wild side, but she would rather leave with me, than stay bored in the place we called home. We didn't have plans for school set in stone, nor did we wish to stay with our parents. This would be suicide. However, I had been saving cash to leave since before I graduated high school. This day has since passed, as well as my 18th birthday. Summer time has come and like a drug, it's altered the mindset of everyone my age and younger, except for me. This is my means of escape, and as of this morning, it has become Sasha's. I regretted telling her that I was leaving this dainty Missouri town. Because once I did, it was her mission too.

"Where we going? Hollywood? Florida?" She asked me, twirling around in a small pair of shorts and a tight tank top. She sat on my bed as I packed my suitcase.

"Sweden." I said flatly.

"I didn't know you were going to leave the fucking country."

I frowned at her use of language and zipped up my bag. Sweden did seem awful random, but I have my reasons. Several reasons, actually. After sitting on the bed next to her, I sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked with finality in my voice.

"How are your parents letting you go?" She asked. A hint of concern was hidden within her voice as her pretty green eyes grew wide. A long strand of brown hair fell as she hunched her tall frame over to my short height. Even sitting on the bed, you could see how tall she was!

"They think I'm studying to become a paralegal. I've been planning this for a very long time and I have a place to stay." I told her.

This was the craziest thing I had ever done. Sasha may have done a lot of little crazy things, but I was doing the big one. She kind of mulled it over in her head and twisted her lips.

"When are we leaving, Viv?" She asked me.

"June 19th." I told her.

"Why Sweden though? Was it because of that foreign exchange trip?"

Oh the foreign exchange trip brings back fond memories. I actually went on a trip with our high school foreign exchange group in sophomore year for about two weeks. I was kind of stupid back then, but it was fun either way. The landscape was beautiful and I just really liked the whole feel of the country. I don't know what it was, but something about it just stuck with me, and I couldn't shake the essence ever since I left. It was like I had to go back.

"It's where I need to be." I assured her with a soft smile. She grinned at me and shook my mess of black hair.

"Alright then, that's enough for me. I'm quitting my waitressing job after I get the ticket. You cool with that?" She said as she stood up. I smiled again, knowing I couldn't shake her off. Sasha Mannon is not someone you argue with or say no to. She's going to get her way anyways.

"Of course. Whatever excuse you make up to your mother and father is yours to make."

"Oh bitch, please. I'm 18, that's my excuse!"

I don't think the laughter stopped after that. My best crazy best friend and I were moving into a flat in Sweden and that's that.

oOoOoOoOo

We got off the plane and searched for our bags frantically. I think the fear of being in another country without anyone but each other finally settled in. I know it did for me. Besides being nervous, Sasha and I were dressed in our best, as we planned hitting up the town right after we dropped our stuff off. She wore a blue mini dress that sparkled with a cute jacket. I was a little more subtle, in a dark dress that fit my curves and a long leather jacket. Sasha would roll her eyes at my choice of black, but I didn't care much.

Ystad, Sweden was nothing like Sasha hoped it would be. It was a small city with a small choice of bars. After the cab dropped us of at the flat, the landlord was happy to see us and give us some tips on where to go. Immediately, we were given a list of places to seek jobs. These were mostly bars, as the landlord remarked on our "pretty faces." Sasha gave me a bit of a creeped out look and we headed up towards our new home.

It had two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a wide living room. I was somewhat disappointed at the kitchen, since I liked to cook so much, but got over it once I saw how nice the living room was.

"We're going to have to go to a thrift store and purchase some stuff." I told her.

"At least it's furnished." She said, dropping her stuff on the floor. The previous owners must have been too busy to take their couches with them. We were told they were left behind by the landlord.

"It's early, we can go walk around town and see what we can do for work. The guy gave us lots of suggestions." I said, adding to the optimism.

"Can we please just find a bar?"

It was really lucky our parents made sure we had plenty of extra cash to spend on the trip here. I covered the flight, flat, and shipments for some of the misc. stuff for the new place. There was no way we could go to the bar on my money alone.

Simply walking down the street and smelling the water made me feel amazing. Sasha couldn't keep her eyes off of the attractive men passing by as we headed down to a cozy bar for a drink. The bar seemed kind of old, but the people were friendly and the service was good. The alcohol was different from the American stuff, but it was a nice change. It was really odd having a drink that early though. I suppose noon isn't too early, maybe.

A few tall men heard Sasha and I speak in our native accents and became interested. They were attractive, but older. One had dark brown hair and bright eyes, like he came out of a Stephenie Meyer book. The other had an angular jaw bone with dyed platinum locks.

"Mind if we have a seat?" One of them said. I hesitated until Sasha agreed. Their English seemed hesitant, but they spoke it well.

"We noticed that you are American, are you not?" The dark haired one said. These guys were obviously in their thirties, making my anxiety level rise ever so slightly. I just let Sasha do all of the talking.

"Yes, we are. I'm Sasha and this is Vivian. We just moved here and we're trying to settle in." Sasha spoke smoothly, trying to act older than what she is.

"Nice to meet you, ladies. Would you like to come get settled in with us?" The light haired one said. He grinned at Sasha devilishly, almost sucking her in to his presence.

"I'm sorry, not today. We really have to look for jobs." I smiled, politely turning down their invitation.

"Oh, but Cam works in management at a club. I'm sure he can help you out." The light haired one gestured to the other one, attempting to keep us reeled in. Sasha's eyes brightened up like headlights.

"Yes and Duncan knows this place so well. We could both easily help you." Cam said. There was something boiling in my stomach and it was the feeling that something was wrong. I wasn't comfortable going with these strange men anywhere and I had no intentions of doing so.

"That's perfect. We really could use the help." Sasha said, giving me a look that told me to go along with it. It was at this point I was feeling a little underappreciated, being the reason she was here in the first place. I activated bitch mode.

"If Sasha wishes to go with you, she can. Her trust may expand to people she has known for a minute, but mine does not. Excuse me while I have a flat to attend to." I stood up and began to leave the bar.

" Fine, Vivian. I'll have the help to myself. I'll call you and tell you how it's going." Sasha said.

"Later."

I exited on my own, but with worry. After assuring myself it would be okay, I made it back to the new place. After slumping down into the couch, closed my eyes and sighed, knowing I would have to clean up. The place was painted a medium brown color, and I decided it would go well with all of the décor I shipped. After changing into a t shirt and shorts, I hung my cherry blossom picture frames along the walls and assembled a few shelves. It started to really come together once I laid a few blankets and other misc. items around the living room.

It took me maybe an hour to finish up the bathroom and living room. I hit the couch and closed my eyes for a few seconds. What I thought was a few seconds actually became hours since I fell asleep. What I thought was a strange alarm, were actually those of muffled screams entering the door…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter is MATURE due to a very sensitive situation. Please proceed with caution. Thanks for reading! I promise there will be more Magnus in the next chapter!

* * *

I wish it was just a nightmare, but it wasn't. I awoke in a haze to see two familiar men with their strong hands all over Sasha's body. She struggled, but they were just too big for her to overcome. In fear, I searched for something, anything to free Sasha of their grasp. They pushed her to the floor as hard as they could. I started screaming for help, until the one I remember as "Cam" ran over and forced a hand over my mouth and an arm around my waist. Hot tears spilled over my eyes as he pulled out a knife, and sensually ran it against my thigh.

"Scream and I carve a pretty picture in your chest. Got it?" He hissed into my ear. I could only nod as he forced me onto the couch.

"Same goes for you, princess." He said to Sasha. She cried a little, but nodded as well.

I had no idea what to do. My eyes darted back and forth, searching for something, trying to find a plan to get out of this situation. There was no way I planned on dying today.

"P-please no. Please don't do this. I'll do whatever. Just don't hurt me, please." Sasha begged.

"Stupid American girl." Duncan hissed and kicked her stomach, causing her to wince. After a few seconds, he knelt down and violently pried her legs open, ripping her dress up and exposing her underwear.

"It's always fun like this!" He shouted with laughter. They both joined in at making fun of her humiliation. I couldn't take anymore and elbowed Cam in the stomach, launching myself in Sasha's direction. I was hurled back by Duncan who wrapped his hands around my neck.

"I'm going to make your little friend suffer and you are going to watch." He said with a sinister voice. I whimpered as Cam sat next to me on the couch. He took his hands and held my face, forcing me to watch as Duncan dragged Sasha on the floor. Cam took his knife and lightly dragged it against my thigh. He grinned as I winced, clearly getting off on my pain.

It was her scream that made me gasp. Sasha's underwear was tossed aside like trash, nearly making me sick. I cried, wishing I could help her. I knew if I tried, I would risk killing us both. She kept begging and begging him to stop. He just laughed as he unbuttoned his pants. That's when it began.

I rose out of my chair and tried to fight Cam, but he only pulled me back down and threw me on the couch. With the knife in hand, and copious amounts of crazy in his eyes, he tore my T-shirt apart. I gasped as the blade came dangerously close to my skin. Sasha's screams filled my ears like a siren as Cam threw the shredded shirt on the floor.

"You're friend is hot, but you're a cutie. Maybe I'll fuck you and make her watch too." He seethed, bright eyes boring into mine before they began analyzing my chest.

"Fuck you, prick." I said and spit into his face. It was an impulsive move, but it was done. He flew back and wiped his face, pissed off.

"I'll slit your throat, bitch!" He screamed and swiped at my chest. He slightly missed, because the cut wasn't too deep, but enough to make blood trickle onto my bra.

"Sasha!" I screamed.

That was when I realized there were no more screams. How long had it been before I realized?

"What the fuck, Duncan?" Cam said.

Duncan lifted himself off of Sasha. It was then when I saw the blood seeping into the carpet. I gasped audibly and ran over to Sasha, trying to find a pulse. When I saw I was unsuccessful, my heart stopped.

"You were too busy ruining her to realize she hit her head on the edge of the couch. " I said flatly. A fist slammed into my face as I knocked my head on the coffee table. Blood began flowing out of my mouth like a never ending river.

"We've never killed anyone before Cam!" I heard Duncan shriek in desperation at Cam.

"We have to kill her too. Or she'll talk." He said back. My heart sank.

"She's already dead, let's just go!"

I heard the door slam. It was my cue.

I grabbed some of the shredded cloth from my shirt on the floor and applied pressure to my chest, trying to prevent more blood loss. Still a little dizzy, I crawled around in a weak search for one of our cell phones. Everything felt like it was moving around on me, like the world was spinning, but it was leaving me behind. This was all a mistake and it was my entire fault.

Once I found my phone, I weakly began to dial and pressed it to my ear. I heard a voice, but I was so dizzy, I couldn't make anything out.

"Help me." I croaked.

"Where is your location?" A female voice said.

"I don't know…I haven't…" I began as my head lolled around on the floor. I opened my eyes to see Sasha's face. Her lifeless eyes facing me, reminding me of her brutal moments before she died.

"We've traced your call. What happened?" The voice on the other line interrupted my thoughts.

"My best friend is dead."

oOoOoOoOo

It was some of the longest minutes of my life as I lie next to her with her hand in mine. I pleaded with her body to bring her back, but it was no use. Her soul was gone and there was nothing I could do. Sirens began to fill my ears after the long moments of anguish. I could hear the footsteps, and it wasn't long before the door was broken into, making me shake from the commotion.

"Miss? We are here to help you." A male voice said.

"They killed her." I said hoarsely, still lying next to her dead body.

The police scavenged the apartment like rats. A dark haired woman approached me, tucking strands of hair away from my face. She had kind eyes and calm features.

"She's bleeding, we need an ambulance now!" She commanded as she saw the blood seeping out of the thin cloth. The men scrambled on their feet, seeking help.

"What's your name, love? " She asked me softly.

"Vivian." I whispered, staring at her.

"My name is Anne- Britt. I'm going to help catch the people who did this to you. Everything is going to be fine."

I closed my eyes and wondered if anything was going to be okay again.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hard to believe that within twenty four hours of arriving to my new home, my best friend and I would be violently attacked, leaving one of us dead. I woke up to a nurse and two men exchanging words in my hospital room. The nurse seemed adamant that I wasn't well enough to talk, but I knew I was, so I spoke up.

"They made me watch." I said.

One of the men was older, maybe old enough to be my father. He had some stubble and graying hair. The other was younger, maybe 5-7 years older with curly blonde hair and a lean body. I would have found him attractive on a better day, but I was too weak to give a care.

"Made you watch what, Vivian?" The older one asked.

"He raped her." I said, tears leaving my eyes.

"My name is Kurt Wallander, Vivian. This is Magnus. We are going to help you in any way we can. "He assured me. I almost believed him until I remembered what happened last time someone tried to "help."

It was a struggle, but I told them everything. From the spontaneous move, to the men at the bar, they knew it all. They just looked at me, nodding, and writing things down on paper.

"They know where I live. They will find me and kill me." I cried with sheer terror. I was alone and I knew it.

"Kurt may I speak with you?" Magnus said. The two stepped outside for a moment and exchanged words. I cried a little while they were gone to get it out while I could. Once they came back I sat up, wiping tears from my face. Magnus sat next to me in a chair, leaning in close.

"We're making arrangements to get you out of the apartment, Vivian." He said calmly, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Where am I staying?" I asked him.

"With me."


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha's parents were notified of her passing, as were mine. The wretched phone call from her mother was the last thing I needed, and only furthered my guilt. When a situation like this happens, people always look for someone to blame, someone to hurt. It was obvious I was the one to blame. But since I'm the one to blame for them, what happens to me? I mean, I have no one to scream at or punch at. So I guess the only thing to do, is hurt myself.

My parents told me to come back, but I assured them there was no point. I was banned from Sasha's funeral anyways. Plus, I would be staying with that officer I met at the hospital. There wasn't much my mother and father could do anyways since I was 18. My future was in my own hands, not that it ever wasn't. It was the morning after the incident, and after I received the phone calls, that Magnus came to the hospital to pick me up.

He's a tall guy with curly hair that reminded me of the Greek god Apollo. I studied different kinds of mythology in sophomore year. Everything from those golden locks to the towering height took me right back to those memories. I could see concern in his eyes as he scanned my body, as if looking for a wound that the hospital might have missed.

"Kurt and I went ahead and packed everything up. Are you okay?"

I sighed, still trying to recover from my previous conversations. "Yes, I'm fine."

He sat in the chair next to my bed and gave me a look that tried to pry the truth out of me. I bit my lip and folded my hands.

"Once I'm out of here, I'll be better."

He gave a slight grin and took my hand, looking at every scar and every vein I possessed, tracing them with his long fingers. Magnus seemed pretty different from other guys I knew. However, this was a different country as well. I stared off into space while he continued caressing my hand, but was caught off guard when I felt the soft presence of lips. I kept my eyes forward as he put my hand down and headed for the door.

"I brought your suitcase. They should be bringing in the release papers soon, so when they do, I'll be with them." Magnus told me before he opened the door. He smiled a really precious smile, as if trying to encourage me to be optimistic. I couldn't help but smile back. I think it's something about his grin and curls that really kill me. Then I started to register the fact that I'd be staying with him for god knows how long. I also remembered the fact that I had other things to worry about. Like, how was I going to be okay with two rapists still at large?

oOoOoOoOo

I had put on a blue striped V-neck and a pair of black jeans that were tucked inside of my suitcase. My jet black hair was not to be tamed, so I braided it into a fishtail which was my ultimate solution for raunchy locks. Looking in the mirror was hard for me, as it was the first time since before the attack. A dark bruise covered my high cheek bone and there was a large slash across my chest. I gasped in horror and threw my shirt off, putting on something to wear underneath so no one saw my stitches. After putting it all back on, I grabbed some makeup and started the delicate process of covering my bruises. I did a good job, and even went as far as doing my eyes. Once everything was put back into the suitcase, I slipped into a pair of my flats and sat on the bed, waiting for a nurse to present my discharge papers.

"You look good for what's happened." A voice said.

I must have been lost in thought since I hadn't realized that Magnus and the nurse had walked in. The nurse smiled at me as she went on presenting discharge papers and what not.

"I-uh. I can get your bag." Magnus stuttered and grabbed my suitcase. I walked with him to the exit of the hospital and into his car. The car ride wasn't too long, but it was silent.

Magnus's apartment is larger than mine, but doesn't have as much stuff as mine and Sasha's would have. It's a little cluttered with papers all over the table, but not too shabby. He seems like the kind of guy who doesn't cook for himself and orders Chinese or pizza all the time. It didn't really bother me any. I knew lots of guys from back home with apartments just as similar.

"Are you going to be alright on your own?" Magnus said, walking from behind me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I have to go to work, but I promise I'll be back as soon as possible."

He seemed a little disappointed that he had to work, but I wasn't as upset as he thought I was.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." I tried assuring him as we sat on the couch.

"I'm not so sure." He told me, biting his lip.

I furrowed my brow, slightly confused at what he said. In fact, I was actually annoyed that he thought I wouldn't be fine without him. But then again, he's seen people like me. He probably knows how I'll react better than I do myself.

"I'll be here when you get back. I swear."

Magnus smiled and leaned over, kissing me on the forehead. It was a surprising gesture, but I didn't falter.

"I don't have to leave for another few minutes, love." He smiled. I smiled back and got cozy on the couch, crossing my legs and resting my arms on a pillow.

"Well, the bathroom is just down the hall on the left. If you get tired, my bed is your bed. Oh, and only answer the door if it's the Chinese guy. I might have some food delivered later before I get off."

So I was right. He is a Chinese takeout kind of guy. I laughed on the inside and nodded at him. He kind of looked at me funny and then I realized I must have had a stupid smile on my face.

"Thanks, Magnus." I said.

"Anytime." He replied.

I looked up and latched onto his gaze. The moment was intoxicating, but mostly because I was full of all kinds of emotions. I couldn't break the stare and I became a victim of my own wants. I was heartbroken, because I lost my best friend, but I was also terrified that Duncan and Cam would find me again. Then, Magnus came in, and I develop a crush and have a desire to sink my claws into his back. All of those stupid emotions just clashed and came right out of me, and all it took was one look.

"Just stay with me. Don't leave." I said breathlessly with tears falling down my face.

"I-I don't want to…" He groaned, almost a whine.

I needed to know what it was like to run my hands through his hair and to wrap my body around his. Most of all, I needed to know that I would be protected again.

"Kiss me; j-just put your hands on me." I whispered.

That's all I had to say before we sucked each other in. Our lips moved against one another like a dance as he placed his hands on my shoulders, rubbing slightly. It wasn't long before I allowed him to crawl on top of me, letting his hands travel wherever they pleased. My small hands softly played with his curls as I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him closer to my body. It only took a few more minutes for me to realize we weren't getting anywhere with our clothes on.

"Shit." He whispered as I felt him grind his body onto mine. He was obviously referring to his swelling erection that he would have to walk into work with.

"I'm sorry, I was weak." I assured him, stopping everything that was going on.

"I'm still weak." He laughed. "Oh god, this is killing me."

"What?"

"This rocket between my legs."

I burst into laughter once he referred to his erection as a rocket, but then stopped once I heard him groan. I guess it was all my fault and I had to make it up to him.

"I don't normally do this, Magnus."

"You mean give guys throbbing erections before they have to go to work?"

I giggled and fell back on the couch. He eyed my body up and down with obvious desire to attack.

"I'll make it up to you. Promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is pretty raunchy so proceed with caution. But yeah Magnus is in it. :)

* * *

Once Magnus left for work, I had all day to figure out how the hell I was going to make it up to him. The obvious thing would be to have sex with him, but I'm not usually into that sort of thing. I had already indulged enough; I figured it wouldn't do me any good to get into any more sort of trouble. Deciding I needed a "feel good" day, I started watching Disney movies I packed away in one of the boxes Magnus had brought over. I began with "Snow White", and continued on with "Sleeping Beauty". I'm pretty sure they only made me melt with all kind of lovey dovey feelings.

I was in the middle of "Little Mermaid" when I started getting frustrated. I don't know what it is about that silly little cartoon, but it made me want to do horrible things. Not like, pull –whiskers- off-a-kitten horrible. More like fuck-Magnus-on-the-beach-horrible. So yes, I closed my eyes with my hand down my pants and had a woman to hand love session. I broke out in tears afterwards and ran to the bathroom. I'm a sick individual. Maybe I just wanted to be like Ariel and save some poor souls while winning the dream guy. It would have been pretty perfect if I had saved Sasha's soul. Then again, those things happen only in movies.

Once I started feeling tired, I turned off the TV and headed into Magnus's room. It was slightly messy with clothes on the floor and a few water bottles. The bed was pretty big with a nice comforter and sheets to match. I snuggled in and wrapped myself in the blankets, inhaling the scent of musk and slight sandalwood. I sighed out loud as I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. Ugh, I just wish I wasn't alone.

It was starting to get dark when I woke up, realizing Magnus would be home any minute. Good thing I had woken up, since the door bell started to ring.

"Probably the Chinese guy." I said out loud, hopping out of bed.

I looked through the peephole to see a short man with a box. I opened the door and he smiled, greeting me in Chinese.

"Thanks." I said as I took the box. Magnus must have paid with a card or something.

It smelled really good, but I wasn't sure which one was mine so I didn't eat any of it. Plus, I figured I could wait for him anyways. He was probably on his way since he ordered it already. I crawled back into his green sheets and comforter, tangling myself in it. I think it was that moment when I realized I knew how to make it up to him.

I stripped out of my clothes and searched through my suitcase to find some sort of attractive undergarments to wear. Red was too flashy, but I wasn't feeling blue either. Hitting the jackpot, I pulled out an ivory silky thong and found the bra to match. I hadn't worn them in forever, but I figured if he just so happened to stumble open me sleeping in them, that he would be satisfied and take it from there. After putting them on I checked myself out in the mirror over his dresser. I look pretty good, I thought to myself. My breasts are of average size, and I have a decent figure with shapely hips, so I wasn't too concerned.

After crawling back into the bed, I pretended to sleep. It really wasn't long before I heard a door open and shut, but once it did my heart started pounding. Now it really started going when the door to his bedroom began to creak.

"I see you got the Chinese." He stated flatly.

"Yeah. I stayed up watching movies so I guess I'm just tired." I said to him, giving up my sleep routine once I realized I did in fact get the Chinese, meaning I obviously had to be awake. I felt his weight sit next to me on the bed, but decided against turning around to look at him.

"It was a long day." He told me with a sigh as he leaned on the headboard.

"Mhm."

"I'm too tired to even eat."

"Mhm."

"I wanna fuck you like an animal."

"Mmm…What?" I said, turning slightly.

"Oh you know that song by Nine Inch Nails? I was just thinking about it. Pretty good tune." He said casually. I just rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

He slithered underneath the comforter and moved closer to me, my back facing him. Long fingers lightly tickled my thigh, lifting the side of my underwear. I shivered beneath his touch slightly, leading him to wrap his arms around me and pull me closer.

"Is this you making it up to me?" He whispered.

"Yeah, this is me making it up to you" I whispered back and stretched beneath him. He pressed his lips on my shoulder, lightly sucking and making his way down my back. I shivered once again and he only pulled me tighter as he started to lightly grind against my backside.

"I had to wank off in the bathroom you know?" He said with a laugh.

"You think that's bad? I got horny from watching the "Little Mermaid"!" I giggled, throwing my head back with a smile.

"You had a wank too, didn't you?" Magnus asked while attempting to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up."

"I don't care as long as you thought of me." He said and kissed my shoulder once more.

I turned over to face him, something I wish I hadn't done. Maybe if I hadn't looked at him, I would have had more self control. Those bright eyes and curly hair rendered me helpless and my legs weak.

"Ugh, Magnus." I whined.

"Yes, Vivian?"

I responded with only actions when I attacked his belt, effortlessly removing it and un buttoning his pants with ease. I was pretty satisfied when I reached in and pulled out his growing erection. Wasting no time, I started stroking, making it even harder and feeling it pulse between my fingers. It was obvious he was enjoying it, seeing his head thrown back and listening to his soft moans really started making me go nuts.

"Viiiiiv." He groaned, thrusting his hips into my hand. I couldn't stop now; I just started to go even faster.

He launched his hand over to my back, effortlessly un-snapping my bra. It happened quickly, and I didn't even realize he did it until it fell off. My breasts were completely exposed, much to his satisfaction. He pushed me onto my back and crawled right on top of me, our tongues fighting in a war of dominance.

He left another trail of kisses, stopping once he got to my breasts. I yelped as he began to suck on the sensitive spots, making me throw my head back and groan in complete intoxication. I don't think I wanted it to ever stop. Each time I thought it couldn't get any better, it did. As he kissed my body, he slowly inserted a finger inside me, making me arch my back and moan in satisfaction. I enjoyed this for a little bit, feeling his fingers explore my insides was so wrong, but perfect in every sense of the word.

I pushed him off of me and crawled towards him, my head hovering over his erection. I pressed my lips against the head, kissing it. Once I got the taste of his juice, I began toying with him with the use of my tongue. I didn't keep him waiting long, and began to take him fully in the mouth, much to his satisfaction. It was easily spotted by his hand gripping my braid and the moans coming out of his mouth. I bobbed my head up and down and increased the suction onto him. I could feel him throb between my lips, like he was just about read.y

"Vivian, don't stop. Please." He groaned breathlessly.

I didn't stop. Not until my mouth was flooded with everything he had.


End file.
